


Sofology

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "It's no IKEA," he noted, looking around.





	Sofology

"We're just going to look," she said, feeling the ever present hand on the small of her back, as he held the door for her.  
"Right," Mulder chuckled and followed her, into the cool air and the scent of new furniture.  
It was an elegant place, soft music flowed from hidden speakers, unremarkable carpet and discreet spotlights highlighted the curves and fabrics, creating an air of relaxed luxury.  
"It's no IKEA," he noted, looking around. No kids chasing their siblings around, no toddlers trying to climb every seat and armrest they could find, a bit too sterile for him, if anyone asked.  
"C'mon," Scully took his hand and pulled him up the stairs to the gallery, "let's start from the top."  
Leather or velvet, overstuffed pillows or soft angled headrests. They strolled between displays, stopping here, sitting down there. Scully shopped with her eyes, gravitating towards modern lines and spacious seats. Mulder browsed with his hands, randomly running a hand over fabrics, tracing curves of cushions and armrests. They had an idea what they were looking for, now they just had to find it. It was something between they both knew and loved, soft armrests, not too big pillows, long enough to fit him, wide enough for the both of them, leather or velvet, it didn't matter. Scully researched the subject, Mulder let his gut guide them. He'd know when he saw what he was looking for, and she knew where to point him to look for what they want. They were a team for over 25 years after all.  
"Too big," she said passing a cream colored corner, almost 12 feet long.  
"Knock on wood, Scully," he chuckled, wrapping his knuckles on a particularly sharp angled love seat.  
"What about this one?" She plopped down on a ocean colored four-seat and sank. "No," corrected herself and tried to get up, struggling, the seat too deep, pillows swallowing her like hungry waves. "Help!"  
She reached out both hands and he laughed, pulling her to her feet.  
"That's not a couch, it's a monster," he joked, keeping her hand.  
"Maybe in the next life," she smiled and they moved on.  
The walked past a young couple, shopping for their first shared couch probably. The guy was throwing the girl long glances from his spot by a red leather bachelor's pad extravaganza, while she looked longingly at something Mulder's grandmother would want in her parlor, pinstriped elegance, not fit for crude men-folk.  
Finally they both stopped by a dark caramel three-seat, with arched armrests and big cushions for back lining.  
"How about this one?" Scully said and sat down in one corner, feeling the soft leather and border stitching around the front of the armrest. Mulder picked up a pamphlet from the stand and laid down next to her, head in her lap, reading out loud.  
"The comfort of soft, cloud-light fibers," she smiled running her fingers through his hair as he covered her other hand on his chest, his tone mock-sultry as if he was reading from a cheap romance novel, "the touch of indulgent fabric, the detail of elegant stitching lines."  
Scully huffed out a short laugh, "who writes like that?" He ignored her.  
"Coming home can feel special again," looking up and squeezing her hand, his voice suddenly became warm and tender, something like a plea and a promise written on his familiar face. "Because little things make life better."  
She knew what he meant when he brushed a kiss over her fingers. She knew what this trip meant. He wanted her back, he wanted to share a sofa with her again. He didn't really care if it was made of cotton candy or stainless steel nails, as long as he could share it with her, at home, till the end of his days. For a few seconds pulled straight out of their old life, they shrunk the sterile, impersonal showroom to a home of warm hands and loving touch. They never noticed the young couple watching them enviously from afar.  
"This one's nice." Scully said softly, not making a move to get up.  
"It's the cloud-like fibers," he teased, breaking the mood with dry humor as usual.  
"Sounds like alien technology to me."  
He smiled and sat up, close enough to put his arm around her. "Then we should investigate, Agent Scully."  
"Shouldn't we buy it first?" She said glancing around for annoyed staff as he drew her closer.  
"Yes, dear," he whispered, for her ears only and caught her lips for a short, sweet heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [new Sofology add](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKyAS651fZE), voice-over read by David Duchovny


End file.
